ღ Imagine Diabolik Lovers ღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: Just a bunch of chapters with Diabolik Lovers crack! Story is better then summary! AYAYUI!


**Yet another Diabolik Lovers story but this is different! This is a crack and OOC one! I looked at my tumblr blog's past and found some interesting and funny stuff i posted about the Sakamaki's and Mukami's so I thought that I would make them into a fanfic. I hope you all enjoy~**

 **Chapter 1**

"Oi, what's with all the lights" Ayato walked into the game room they had in their mansion, he was going to play somem darts for fun but now? The game room had disco lights flashing everywhere and there was a little stage/platform near the billiards table and the darts board, Laito was there, he was setting up some sort of small machine which looked like a radio mixed with a speaker for guitars (i don't know what there called, sorry!), it had a screen and there was a remote on-top of it, next to it was three microphones. Hearing his brother's voice Laito turned to him with his usual smile.

"Ah Ayato-kun, you came at the right time" Laito picked up two of the microphones "Wanna sing?"

"Hah? Why would I sing?" he asked Laito who just gave him a smirk

"It'll be fun~ I'm sure Bitch-chan wants to hear your voice, I bet it'll make her excited~" Ayato looked at his brother in disgust

"Shut up your pervert!"

"I'll take that as a compliment~"

"It wasn't one!" Laito chuckled

"Then let's make a bet Ayato-kun~ We'll have a sing off and the person who gets the most score can have Bitch-chan for an attire week, and no one else can suck her blood except the winner"

"Tch!" Ayato glared harder at Laito, he didn't want to play his little game but the bet was tempting, even though he knew Yui was already his he wanted everyone to officially know it. Plus having Yui ALL to himself for a week! He loved the sound of it! So he agreed. "Fine"

"Good~" Ayato and Laito got on the small platform and had a microphone in their hand, a sudden presence was in the room which the brothers noticed.

"What's going on here?" It was Shu, he had his blank face on as usual with his earphones in, he looked at his youngest brothers for an explanation.

"Ayato-kun and I are having a singing competition" Laito answered, Shu raised an eyebrow and looked at Ayato who was looking annoyed by Shu's look.

"I only agreed because of the bet!" he shouted in defense, Shu just signed and leaned against the poker table with his eyes closed, Ayato still looked annoyed by his elder brother "If your just gonna stand there then get out! There's nothing for you to do here!" Shu let out a deep sign and then disappeared from the room, Ayato let out a 'tch' before Laito spoke.

"Here we go ~" Laito said as he held the remote, Ayato looked at the remote confused

"What's that?"

"It's the remote for the karaoke machine" Laito said while poking to the small machine "It had numbers on it to choose a song but there's also a 'random button' which will put on any song" he explained "Let's go 'random'"

"Hey! I don't wanna sing to some random song! What if it's a crappy one!" Ayato shouted at Laito who remained calm as always

"It'll be fun Ayato-kun~ not be quite like a good boy and sing the song" Laito said the last part in a cold tone, although Ayato may never show it but it creeps him out when Laito talks like that, looks like Yui's not the only one and as Laito told him too he kept quite. Laito pressed the button and the song came one, both of the brothers knew the tune and wore smirk on their faces.

"Oh yeah this song is my jam!" Ayato said

"See, going random was fun" the two brothers high-fived each other before they began to sing

 **A=Ayato, L=Laito**

 **A:**

She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.

I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.

She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.

She's got a new addiction for every day and night!

 **L:**

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.

She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain

like a bullet to your brain! Come On!

 **Both:**

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!

Livin la vida loca, Come on!

She's livin la vida loca!

 **A:**

Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel

She took my heart and she took my money

she must've slipped me a sleeping pill

 **L:**

She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne

Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same

Yeah, she'll make you go insane!

 **Both:**

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!

Livin la vida loca, Come on!

She's livin la vida loca!

 **A:**

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.

 **L:**

She'll make you live her crazy life

but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain! Come On!

 **Both:**

UPSIDE, INSIDE OUT SHE'S LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA!

SHE'LL PUSH AND PULL YOU DOWN, LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA!

HER LIPS ARE DEVIL RED AND HER SKIN'S A COLOR MOCHA!

SHE'LL WILL WEAR YOU OUT LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA COME ON!

LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA, COME ON!

SHE'S LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA!

The twin brothers laughed as they finished their song, during it they had and arm around each other's shoulder. However, they failed to notice two people in the room until they heard laughter, the boys quickly turned their heads to see Shu and Subaru.

"Oh, it's Shu and Subaru" Laito pointed out

"Why are you here?!" Ayato shouted while pointing a finger at Shu.

"I knew something good would happen if I left" Shu stated "So I came back and hid behind the door when I heard the loud noises"

"And you?!" Ayato was now pointing at Subaru

"I found the lazy ass hiding there, I was bored so I joined him" Subaru then smirked "I'm happy that I did, otherwise I wouldn't of gotten to see you two singing like complete idiots"

"It was good entertainment" Shu commented with a smirk

"How mean" Laito pouted, Ayato's face was red in anger and embarrassment.

"Bastard!" Shu chuckled

"Ho~ is little Aya-chan embarrassed?"

"Hah? Me? No way!"

"You are" said Subaru

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are two!"

"SHUT UP!" Ayato then stormed out of the game room in anger, his feet made a loud sound every time they hit the ground and his fists were clenched.

"Eh~ Aya-chan where are you going~?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

 **It's short i know but hopefully the other chapters will get longer and better! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **See You.**


End file.
